This invention relates to an effective silhouette decoy for goose hunting. This invention also relates to a decoy that is compact for convenient storage and transportation.
Others have heretofore proposed silhouette decoys. For example, decoys constructed of plastic bags, sacks, sheets, floating decoys, taxidermied decoys and several other types of decoys in a multitude of designs have been used by hunters. Hunters have been attempting for years to find an effective and economical goose decoy.
Others have also proposed several devices for transporting goose decoys such as a goose decoy backpack and even a specialized trailer designed to haul and store taxidermied geese decoys. The transportation and storage of hundreds of goose decoys which can be used by a single hunter has long been recognized as a problem.
Insofar as known, however, no one has heretofore figured out a way to provide a silhouette decoy that is effective, economical, positionable in a multitude of different settings and is compactable for simplified storage and transportation.